The Red Samurai
by Witch4
Summary: The rangers meet a childhood friend of Cam's. Who is the red samurai? Chapter 2 has been added.
1. The Competition and Exhibition

The Red Samurai-Chapter 1-The Competition and Exhibition

Disclaimer: I only own the characters that I came up with in my twisted imagination. Please enjoy.

* * *

"Come on, Cam," Dustin asked his friend and comrade, "What's this big surprise you have?" The two former rangers, their four other fellow rangers, many of the students from both the Wind Storm and Thunder Storm ninja academies, and the sensei of each school were at the annual California Martial Arts Competition. The former Ninja and Thunder Storm rangers were wondering what their friend and his father had planned.

"Patience is a virtue that a sensei and ninja such as yourself should work to achieve, Dustin," Cam's father chastised the young man.

"We're just wondering why Cam is brought his gear, Sensei," Shane answered for his friend.

"Yeah and why he can't seem to stop smiling," Blake added.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," Cam answered, a crooked smile gracing his face.

"Don't look at us, he hasn't told us anything," Mara told them.

"And frankly, Cousin, we're wondering why that is," her sister put in.

"Because you two would have blabbed my surprise to the entire school," he told his cousins. The two young women just sulked at his answer.

* * *

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, we have a special treat for you," the competition's announcer told the audience at the intermission. "We have the top two fighters from the Wind Storm Martial Arts Academy and Dragon Martial Arts Center here today to give you a taste of what sort of tricks two fourth degree black belts can throw at each other. From the Wind Storm Academy, please welcome Cam Watanabe and from the Dragon Martial Arts Center, please welcome Cari Smith. These two experienced fighters have spent the last six weeks training for this chance to show their skills. So, without any further ado, fighters please take your corners."

The five remaining former rangers looked towards the ring that had been erected for the competition and easily spotted their fellow ranger and ninja with the familiar black training uniform and the green sweat band he had taken to wearing during the last six weeks. Across from him, in the other corner, was a young blonde woman, dressed similarly in a black training uniform and wearing a red sweat band. She was obviously ready for the match.

"Cam's fighting a girl?" Dustin asked jokingly.

"What's wrong with him fighting a girl? I spar with him all the time." Tori questioned her friend.

"Nothing, it's jus that I didn't know that he knew anyone at the Dragon Storm Academy," the former yellow ranger tried to explain.

"Cam's uncle from is mother runs the school. He and Cari have been training in the martial arts with each other most of their lives," Sensei Watanabe told his former students before shushing them like children.

The bell for the match's start rang and the two fighters were off towards each other, throwing punches and kicks and blocking each other in a flurry of speed that it was difficult to make out who was winning while at the same time staying within a respectable distance from each other so that it was obvious to the ninja school students and teachers that they had spent a good amount of time choreographing what they would display for the spectators.

The match ended similar to how it began with both fighters breaking apart and no winner clear at all. They bowed to each other (there hadn't been a referee for this event) and parted ways, each heading back to their respective corner for a much needed bottle of water.

* * *

"Cam! That was awesome, man!" Hunter congratulated his friend on his performance in the ring.

"Thanks Hunter. How'd the rest of you like it?" Before his question could be answered, however, he was interrupted by a blur of red jumping up and hugging him.

"Camthatwassomuchfun!Ilovehowyouaddedtheroundhouseattheend!HiSenseiWatanabe,didyoulikethematch?ArethesethenewteachersSenseiwastellingmeabout?Hi,nicetomeetyou,I'mCari!" the red blur, which turned out to be his opponent and fellow exhibitionist, Cari Smith, babbled. It was obvious to Cam that she was on an adrenaline high and would probably need to run a few (dozen) laps to burn off the excess energy before she would slow down and start speaking with a few breaths in between words.

"Hi Cari, glad you liked my surprise finish," Cam greeted the ball of energy as he set her down. The other rangers noticed that she had a pendent similar to Cam's samurai crystal hanging from her neck.

"Hello, Hikari. Yes, I enjoyed your exposition very much. Where is Sensei Yamada?" Sensei Watanabe asked the young woman who had moved to hug him.

"He'sspeakingwithSenseiHiro.AreyouevergoingtocallmeCari,Sensei?HelloSenseiOmino;howareyou?" she answered his questioned, in one whole breath, and asked him another before turning to greet Blake and Hunter's former sensei.

"Hello, Hikari. I am fine. The answer to your question is that you are the light of all of the academies; that is why we refuse to call you by your nickname."

"WheneverIaskthatquestion,Ialwaysgetthatanswer.Areyouevergoingtocomeupwithadifferentone?"

"I don't think they ever will, Cari. Besides, at least the other academy senseis don't address you by your color."

"Oh,buttheydo,Anryoku," she joked.

"Just wait until they start calling you Akairo."

"That'swhatSenseiNelsalwayscallsme."

The duo continued their playful banter until they were reminded that they weren't the only ones around.

Cam then introduced Cari to everyone as best as he could before turning to his father. "Dad, I think we're going to go for a run so that she can start speaking in single sentences again and put spaces in between words." Cam and Cari ran off then ran off.

"That was interesting," Blake said after the initial shock of meeting Cari had worn off.

"She always was an energetic child," Sensei told the rangers.

"I can see that," he said before turning to everyone else and suggesting that they go get something to eat for lunch and discuss what had just happened.

* * *

Okay, so what did you think? (I wrote this while on a sugar rush.) 


	2. The Story of Cam and Cari

The Red Samurai-Chapter 2-The Story of Cam and Cari

A/N: Samurai Academy is the Dragon Storm Academy I mentioned in the first chapter, but I got lazy and shortened it. So when either school is mentioned, it's the same school.

* * *

After their run to calm her down, Cam and Cari joined the other rangers and their senseis for lunch.

"So, Sensei was telling us that you two used to train together?" Tori asked her friend and the newcomer.

"I used to beat him in our training matches," Cari said before Cam could explain.

"Used to, past tense. We haven't sparred in a long time, Cari. As for our training when we were younger, she used to live at the Ninja Academy."

"And then we moved to Samurai Academy, and then you went back to Wind Storm," she finished.

"So, you two have known each other a long time."

"Yep. And we seem to have even more in common now then we did when we were kids."

"Including a great sense of fashion," Mara added as she pointed to the red orb that hung from a chain around Cari's neck.

"The crystals have been in the Yamada clan since the Edo era. There are still three crystals that have yet to choose their guardians," Sensei Yamada explained.

"So, what are you saying, Sensei? That there are supposed to be five Samurai Rangers?" Dustin asked.

"Correct, Dustin. But they aren't just any type of Power Rangers," Sensei Watanabe answered.

The Wind and Thunder ninjas looked around.

"According to legend, the Samurai Rangers are actually the Guardian Rangers. The crystals hold the power of every Power Ranger past, present, and future," Cam explained as the group finished their lunches.

"But I thought Cam's crystal was out of power? Isn't that what Haley said?" Blake asked.

"Only the power to morph. The crystals hold the power to choose each new Ranger of that specific color," Cari added.

"But that doesn't make any sense. How could they choose-?"

Cari interrupted Shane, "Every Ranger that has ever been chosen was born with a part of the crystal of their destined color in their heart. It's a bit hard to explain, but from what I understand, the crystals and Fate choose the Rangers. There are just certain people that help them find this out."

"I see. So, back to you and Cam; you used to live and train at Wind Storm and the Samurai Academy?"

"Yes, and she periodically kicked my ass," Cam answered.

"Periodically? Cam, I used to _always_ kick your ass! Uh, sorry Senseis."

"It is alright. You were, and still are, a talented fighter. Your exhibition was extraordinary. It is a shame that you were unable to show your true gifts," Cam's father told the blonde.

"Hey, I've got an idea. How about you and Cam show off all of your ninja and samurai moves to all three schools as a sort of tutorial. You know, to show the students your different techniques and abilities so that, if they want to, they can work to achieve your level," Tori suggested.

"That's a very good idea, Tori. Perhaps we should discuss this more at length," Sensei Omino suggested as the group got up and threw away the trash from their lunch.

"An excellent idea. However, I think it would be wise to discuss this with our counterparts first," Sensei Watanabe added. It was then agreed by the other two senseis that they would talk to the other training academies about this idea. The group then returned to the arena and finished watching the competitions.

* * *

Okay, I realize that that was kind of strange, but I hope you liked it. 


End file.
